Perfil de mi chico perfecto por Sora Takenouchi
by Jaru-Chan
Summary: "Si bien tengo varias razones para pensar que eres perfecto para mi, debo dejar claro que mínimamente debes cumplir 6 de las 10 cosas que debe tener mi chico perfecto... " Taiora. Ojala le den una oportunidad es cortico...
1. Una cita con Matt

**¡Hola! Hoy vengo con un taiora, xD! Saben esto iba a empezar como una historia normalita, larga y tal vez con muchos inconvenientes, pero se me ocurrió resumir, que sea de acción rápida, también con problemas, pero contada en pequeños Dabbles. Es algo como mi primera vez. ¡Eso es! Es mi primera vez tratando de escribir de esta manera :D, vamos a ver cómo me sale, al decidir hacerlo de este modo se me ocurrieron algunas ideas ^^. **

**Bueno ese fic a todos los =^ taiora Fans ^= XD!**

**¡Porque toei diga si al divorcio Sorato! … ok, no. Me sobre excite e_é (aunque no sería una mala idea del todo). **

**Bueno aunque me produce muchísima tristeza, nostalgia, pena, aflicción, pesadumbre, pesar, desilusión, y demás sinónimos; Digimon no me pertenece, y más duro si es un universo alterno como el que les planteare. **

**Sin más pasen a la lectura *-* **

**Advertencia: los personajes pueden estar OoC :D **

**PERFIL DE MI CHICO PERFECTO POR SORA TAKENOUCHI.**

Si bien tengo varias razones para pensar que eres perfecto para mi, debo dejar claro que mínimamente debes cumplir 6 de las 10 cosas que debe tener mi chico perfecto, digo; eso dijo Mimi, le hare caso, ella ya lleva más de 3 años con Michael y el cumplía 8 cosas.

**Alegre** – sin convertir todo en una payasada.

**Alerta y atento** – de todo lo que sucede alrededor de su chica, así como pendiente de todas las emociones que sientas, es decir, que sin palabras sepa lo que estas sintiendo.

**Amable y amigables** – sin extralimitarse, no tomarse muchas confianzas con los demás.

**Cariñoso **– sin ser oportunista, ni pasado.

**Consiente** – de tu espacio personal y de que tienes una vida propia; pero siempre debe estar disponible cuando tú lo necesites.

**Considerado y cortés** - con tu familia en especial con tu mamá, sin pasarse de la raya en la confianza.

**Detallista **– que siempre te sorprenda con los más grandes y más caros regalos

**Generoso y honrado** – que no exagere en la primera, pero que exceda tus expectativas. Y no desee lo de los demás.

**Divertido y risueño** – que siempre este con una sonrisa dispuesto a mejorarte el día.

**Romántico y sagaz** – pero sin pasarse de listo, porque una ayuda a la otra.

_Lista elaborada por Mimi Tachikawa. __**Perfil del hombre ideal.**_

-Mimi está loca – reflexionaba una chica peli roja recostada en su cama. – y pobre Michael, ¡cumple 8! De veras que Mimi exagera.

La chica que se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos respondía al nombre de Sora Takenouchi, con cabello un corto a la altura de su cuello, color rojizo, ojos ámbar, que a tono con su cabello que le daba una impresión bastante agresiva, aunque fuese errada ya que en su personalidad mostraba ser una niña totalmente dulce y tierna, bastante seria y medidora; tenía una buena complexión además de ser bastante atlética. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que su mejor amigo desde hacia tiempo le estaba haciendo sentir, se sentía en las nubes con él; era todo tan contradictorio, si bien Taichi no cumplía ni la mitad de "_la lista del chico perfecto_", para ella era la persona más perfecta del mundo; pero desde hacía un tiempo se encontraba saliendo con uno de los nuevos chicos del colegio, aun no era nada serio y además no lo quería decir ni aceptar, pero mirando su lista, podía corroborar ese chico ¡las cumplía todas!, el era Yamatto Ishida, un rubio que enloquecía a todas y ella tenía el privilegio de estar saliendo con él. Pero por otro lado….

-Taichi -suspiraba por decimoctava vez, es que aun no alejaba esos pensamientos, ella lo había amado desde siempre; esa era la conclusión que negaba, pero en su conciencia sabia, recordaba de él, las veces que la ayudaba, cuando sus padres se separaron debido al trabajo del padre, él estuvo ahí, cuando su madre cayo terriblemente enferma, el estuvo acompañándola diariamente al hospital, nunca dejo de creer que se aliviaría y por más que todo estaba en contra, lo hizo; Tai era la mejor persona que podía conocer; pero era un completo – Imbécil….. Y ¿yo qué hago pensándote?... – preguntaba como si alguien pudiese dar respuesta a esa pregunta. Indagando en si misma a ver si alguien dentro de ella contestaba esa pregunta, noto como su celular en la mesa de noche ubicada al lado de la cama empezaba a vibrar, sin pensarlo como en automático se lanzó al artefacto y lo contesto….

-_Hola preciosa _ - decía la voz de un chico al otro lado del teléfono

-Hola Matt ¿Cómo te encuentras? - respondía la chica aun perdida en sus pensamientos.

-_Bien Sora, pensándote mucho_ - contestaba el chico. Mientras la chica pensaba para sí, novena regla: romántico. Considerado.

-Qué lindo - respondía la chica sin ganas en tono depresivo.

-_tienes algo preciosa te oyes algo mal si quieres me puedes contar –_seguía diciendo, mientras la chica pensaba "_considerado, atento_" -_ y claro no te preocupes si no me puedes contar, yo entiendo eso _– seguía hablando mientras ella seguía enumerando su cualidades "_consiente_",

-Gracias Matt, pero no me pasa nada, solo estaba dormida y - contestaba al chico, pero este estrepitosamente la interrumpió

-_discúlpame infinitamente por levantarte – _"_de nuevo considerado, y cortes_"

-Eres perfecto – dijo por lo bajo la chica

-¿_dijiste algo Sora?_

-No, nada, jejej aun sigo dormida - se explicaba, agradeciendo que no tenía al chico al frente o podría haberse dado cuenta de su sonrojo monumental.

-_bueno, disculpa de nuevo mi llamada, si fue inoportuna; solo quiero decirte que salí temprano de las practicas con mi banda y me encantaría que fuéramos juntos al cine o cualquier lado que quieras -_ y el seguía llenando la lista de Mimi, "_detallista_".

-Claro Matt, déjame me cambio y

-_voy por ti, -_ se apresuro a decir.

-ok, entonces dame media hora ¿sí? - le pregunto la peli roja.

-_Claroooo, en media hora estoy allá –_termino el chico en tono jovial colgando la llamada.

Por lo que sabía del chico, era considerado, educado y bastante formal a la hora del trato con los demás e incluso hacia los mayores que siempre los trataba con respeto y mostrando madurez en su forma de expresarse; era muy parecido a ella, a decir verdad podía decir que eso era lo que la hacía dudar, aunque no engañaba a nadie, ni siquiera a sí misma, lo que la hacía recapitular cada una de las citas con el rubio no era otro motivo diferente a –Tai –entre un sonoro suspiro sin poder evitarlo.

-Mejor me cambiaré rápido, - dijo tratando de entusiasmarse por su reciente cita con el play boy del colegio…..

…_**.una cita con matt….**_

…. Continuara….

**Sora:** Jaru, esto tiene que ser una broma, tampoco estoy tan enamorada de Tai… -Suspira-

**Jaru:** por favor Sora no engañas a nadie, -Golpea con un abanico a Sora en la cabeza*

**Sora**: ¡Qué dolor! – se agarra la cabeza y pasa sobre el golpe.

**Jaru**: Ya verás, será diferente al anime.

**Sora:** Enserio -dice con ilusión – digo –sacude negativamente la cabeza - ¿Qué tiene que me case con…. Matt? -suspira pesadamente.

**Jaru:** Aceptémoslo, el Taiora es lo que tú también esperabas…

**Sora:** …

**Jaru:** esta dinámica es divertida xD!


	2. Un príncipe de cuentos

**Hola!, de nuevo aquí con otra partecita de esta historia xD!**

**Recuerdo que son capítulos cortos y de acción rápida ^o^. **

**Espero disfruten este cap. **

**Pasen a la lectura**

**Por más triste que sea Digimon no me pertenece ú_ù.**

* * *

Y ¿qué si se había equivocado?, nadie era tan perfecto… eso dijo Sora, pero…

-¿Por qué no le creí en el momento?- susurró un castaña de bucles largos entre sollozos imposibles de callar. – te entregue 3 años y… -trataba de explicar a la nada sus sentir en el momento. - ¿qué hice, para merecer esto? – mientras sus ojos color miel se llenaban de lagrimas.

No le importaría llorar toda la tarde, tendría que descargar totalmente su frustración, la chica lo sabía, había cometido un error. Pensó que ese era el hombre de su vida, con el que tendría un futuro, con el que tendría hijos, una casa, un auto deportivo color Rosa, tendrían una pequeña perra peludita, motocita y bullosa llamada Betty*.

-soy Idiota o ¿Qué?, para que me torturo con una vida que ya no existirá. – masculló entre dientes, si que le dolía el pecho de haberse equivocado de esa manera.

-¿Tu eres Tachikawa? - una voz masculina la hizo voltear a ver, pero sus lagrimas evitaron que lo pudiera distinguir de inmediato, intentó limpiar sus ojos, pero solo fue perder el tiempo en dicha acción –oye, las princesas no deben llorar – una pálida mano extendida al frente con un pañuelo blanco, y las iníciales T. Y. bordadas en color verde. –toma, seca esas rebeldes lagrimas, no deberías estas triste, sea cual sea la razón, eres una bella mujer, que debe mirar al futuro y no vivir en el pasado. Las malas experiencias te limitan, pero si aprendes en vez de lamentarte, habrás crecido como persona. – un suave y dulce roce de las manos del chico, pasó sobre el hombro de la muchacha, haciéndola relajar tenuemente.

-Gracias, - en intento de mirar más claramente la cara de ese misterioso caballero, pero algo la hizo frenar en su misión de reconocerlo, un rayo de solo coló directamente a sus ojos y simplemente la cegó. Froto con sus ojos con sus manos y volvió a mirar, una persona que no lograba distinguir corría en dirección contraria a su posición.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-lo siento mucho, es que me demoré un poco más en salir – de nuevo pedía disculpas el rubio, mientras llegaban al cine.

-Matt, no te disculpes mas, ya estamos aquí además, de seguro la pasaremos genial – fingía una sonrisa.

-claro, voy por los boletos tu espera un momento aquí y vamos a comprar las palomitas – dijo al momento que la peli-roja asentía, luego de comprar el alimento se instalaron en la sala.

Una película de Comedia parecía muy adecuada, pero quién iba a decir que una película sobre una relación "algo" lujuriosa de un par de amigos, le iba a traer millón de recuerdos y hacer que su subconsciente evocara a un castaño al cual estaba tratando de sacar de sus pensamientos.

-Inquietante – suspiró. Pero esto paso desapercibido por el rubio.

…..

-¿Qué te pareció? - pregunto el muchacho frente a la chica que tenía un batido de cereza.

-estuvo genial, gracias Matt, eres muy amable conmigo, de verdad que yo… - no pudo terminar se vio forzada a parar sus palabras, cuando sintió como el chico la tomaba de la mano y miraba fijamente sus ojos.

-Sora, yo te agradezco que me regales solo unos pocos minutos en el día. A mí me gustaría, que tú y yo - empezaba a decir. "ya venía" – pensó sora, el momento que evitaba con los chicos, pero ella misma le había dado alas al rubio, ¿qué podía hacer? - Y ¿Qué dices? - termino tomando por sorpresa a la oji ámbar, ¿Qué tanto se había perdido en sus pensamientos?

-¿me podrías repetir la pregunta?

-Solo te decía, si tu y yo podríamos hacer algo el próximo fin de semana, como el bajista de mi banda se ira de viaje, no tendré nada de ensayos, y además – se sonrojaba solo un poco. – quisiera que habláramos sobre nosotros.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—**_

Suspiro pesadamente, no daba crédito a lo que estaba contando.

-¿Así que quiere formalizar? – pregunto un poco asombrada una castaña más joven, con cabello corto hasta la línea de sus hombros.

Parpadeo un par de veces, suspiro de nuevo.

-Eso parece – realmente, no quería que llegara el fin de semana. No quería rechazarlo, pero tampoco quería salir con él durante el resto de su… ¿vida?… ok estaba exagerando.

-no te ves feliz por eso. – de nuevo su joven acompañante, le conversaba.

-no es eso Kari, solo… - parece analizar la continuación de su frase –no sé, si quiera ser su novia. –con simpleza terminaba.

-¿es otro chico? – le preguntaba tomándola por sorpresa.

Refunfuño un poco, empezó a formular su respuesta.

-tal… - se vio interrumpida.

-¡HOLASS! – un Eufórica Castaña llegaba meneando sus caderas.

-hola Mimi, - dijo la más pequeña y Sora imito el saludo, por dentro suspiro.

-¿a Qué no adivinan Que paso? - empieza a juguetear con sus dedos inocentemente, ensortijando sus largos cabellos en ellos, mientras las muchachas al frente solo negaban con la cabeza. – ¡no es tan difícil! – Chillaba haciendo un puchero - ¡Esta bien les cuento!, conocí a un príncipe azul con armadura de caballero, venia en un majestuoso corcel Blanco y además –

-ok…. y ¿la película como termino? Anoche no vi Disney, así que cuenta…– pregunto Sora un poco divertida.

-Sí, ya sabemos que Michael es todo un…

-Michael, nada – cambio abruptamente el rostro. – ese solo es otro imbécil más.

Con esto dejo a las otras dos más que descolocadas.

-Ayer, - se coloco seria mientras, se sentaba junto a las muchachas. Suspiro –encontré a Michael con otra. En su cama. – las otras dos se acomodaron mejor a oír el relato, abriendo los ojos motivadas por la sorpresa. – le llame en la mañana, y le dije que si quería hacer algo, me dijo que se encontraba enfermo y que no podía salir; me preocupe por él, ya que se escuchaba bastante constipado; trate de sorprenderlo, cosa que haría cualquier novia, y llegue a su casa, el servicio me conoce desde hace mucho entonces entre y subí directamente hacia su cuarto, y… - miro a sus amigas – lo demás ya lo saben. - una sonrisa melancólica se coló en su rostro, y otra vez esas lágrimas atentaban salir; metió su mano en el bolsillo sacando el pañuelo de ayer.

-Mimi ¿Qué haces con uno de los pañuelos de Tai? - dijo la menor.

-¿Es de Tai? – sorprendida le pregunto, haciendo que esta asintiera. – Pues me lo dio mi príncipe azul ayer, lo conocí cuando me encontraba llorando, pero no le pude ver la cara por las lágrimas y luego el sol, solo me entrego el pañuelo – dijo mostrando el objeto.

-Entonces…. – sora pareció tardar en procesar la información. – Tai es…

-Yo soy ¿Qué Sora? – pregunto una voz asustándolas desde atrás. Se voltearon a la vez petrificadas (o imitando este estado)

-¡Hola chicas! – Contento saludaba – me dirán yo ¿qué soy? …..

…_**..Un príncipe de cuentos…**_

….Continuara….

Jaru**: **Primero, quisiera decir que Betty, es una linda perrita que tengo en mi casa xD! Es la bebe, y es así tal cual, pequeñita, motocita, bullosa… el estándar de un perro pequeño xD!.

Sora: eso no es necesario, nadie quiere saber eso – con una cara desconcertada. – mejor dime, ¡¿CÓMO ES ESO QUE TAI ES EL PRINCIPE DE MIMI?! – grita disgustada.

Jaru: Haber Sora, no ¿Qué no estabas enamorada de Tai? - rie con sorna.

Sora: e…e….esto, - titubea.

Jaru: ¡te atrape! – Exclama – Como disfruto tu rostro. Mejor piensa en lo que le dirás la próxima cita a Matt de seguro quiere formalizar.

Sora: - Suspira –No me lo recuerdes…. Casi le digo la verdad a Kari y ¿si se da cuenta? –pregunta temerosa.

Jaru: ¿no crees que ya lo sepa? Digo te conoce desde hace mucho.

Sora: Dímelo tu, eres la escritora

Jaru: ._.U, cierto. Luego te cuento – se burla. No deja de ser divertido hablar con Sora xD!


	3. Una cita triple

**Holaa!, gracias a los que han leído este cortísimo relato D=, lo siento si no cumple con sus expectativas, realmente lo siento. **

**Igual aquí les traigo otro capi *-*, tal vez con este vean cómo voy a seguir la historia… o tal vez no ¿? …. :D **

**Pasen a la lectura.**

**Aunque mi pobre corazón se parta de la tristeza, digimon no es hoy, ni mañana, ni jamás será mío T^T.**

* * *

-¡hermano! – dijo sorprendida la castaña más joven. - ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en llegar? – pregunto tratando de confundir al castaño en la conversación.

-¿Ahh? – Extrañado - ¡No!, más bien tú, ¿Por qué te viniste tan rápido sin mí? – le reprocho a su hermana quien solo sonrió nerviosamente.

-Es que se suponía tenía que ver a la mascota del salón, solo eso - explico tranquilamente.

-ok – con simpleza. – y me van a decir ¿Qué soy yo? – pregunto de nuevo, y solo hace que Mimi de un paso adelante con el pañuelo en sus manos. - ¿Y eso? Es mío – afirma luego de revisarlo.

-Eso parece, - con un poco de vergüenza y algo roja responde. – ayer me lo dio alguien en el parque.

-ahh, pero ese alguien no fui yo. –explico con simpleza y Sora por fin pudo respirar tranquila.

-¿Le has dado tus pañuelos a alguien? –pregunta expectante Sora.

-mmm, déjame pensar – recordando pide el castaño. – creo que dos se los di, a unos amigos del equipo; Takato y Ryo; - empezó a decir – ellos solo los usaron de toallas, igual se largaron con mi pañuelos – refunfuñaba mientras aparecía un puchero en su rostro. Sora y Kari reían ante la escena. – además, creo que perdí uno en clase de música. Esos vendrían siendo todos – dijo - ¡ahh! Y el que tengo aquí – saca el último de su bolsillo.

-Gracias - hace reverencia Mimi – ¡no lo ven chicas! –volteando exclama fuertemente hacia sus amigas. – De seguro ahí está mi príncipe – termina.

-¿Me dirán que pasa? - pregunta ya cansado el castaño.

-Solo no te preocupes – de manera sutil se acerca Sora y lo toma del brazo en gancho. Un leve sonrojo aparece en la cara del chico.

-¡ya es hora de entrar! – una voz desde atrás hace volver a los ahí presentes.

-Es su culpa por llegar tan tarde, se perdieron la conversación – les dice el castaño a los recién llegados.

-Tk, se quedo dormido, no es mi culpa – con su típica seriedad dijo Matt.

El timbre del colegio los hace reaccionar.

-¡vamos! – Dijo tk tomando de la mano a Hikari y encaminándola hacia su clase; - Adiós, nosotros somos los que estamos más lejos. – termina agitando su mano libre.

-Nosotros debemos hacer igual – dice Sora dirigiéndose rápido a dentro de las instalaciones.

….

-¡buenos días! – todos al unisonó al recién llegado

-Gracias Chicos, espero y estén preparados, recuerdan les dije que leyeran desde la pagina 16 hasta la 21, hoy tendremos un pequeño quiz, es en parejas – dijo tomando por sorpresa a muchos. – Ya regreso con las copias – se retira del salón

-¡No! – exclamó para sí, el castaño

-¿No leíste? –pregunto Sora, en tono bajito

-Nada, ni me acorde, tuve entrenamiento muy duro y de verdad que solo pienso en ganar – dijo mirando firmemente su puño cerrado.

-Tú no aprendes… hazte conmigo si quieres –dice acumulándosele el rosado en las mejillas.

-¡eres la mejor! - grito eufóricamente, mientras besaba a su amiga en la mejilla, la bulla de sus compañeros no se hizo esperar.

-Ya, Tai, solo lo hace por ayudarte…. Sin ella de seguro te tirarías los años – dijo un rubio desde atrás, no lo conocía desde hace mucho, solo del inicio de ese año escolar, por lo que sabía él y su hermano se habían mudado de Francia, pero era irritante, y estúpido; siempre metiéndose con él. Eso lo enervaba.

-ya matt, no digas eso que no es verdad – seriamente le respondía Sora al rubio. "Eso es una amiga" –pensó Tai en el momento – al menos no es tan estúpido como crees – produciendo la risa del muchacho.

-Listo muchachos, aquí está – dice el profesor entrando con un cerro de papeles en sus manos.

-Gracias por ayudar – bajito le dijo el castaño a la pelirroja con un puchero en su rostro.

-De nada – sonríe ampliamente, pocos segundos después el castaño ya estaba correspondiendo esa sonrisa.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—**_

-Esto es lo que me gano por quedarme hablando con Sora y Mimi , - las castaña suspiraba con desaliento. – Y es tu culpa – terminaba señalando hacia un castaño que la acompañaba a fuera de su salón.

- no es cierto, igual ¿tú que hacías tomando de las manos a mi chica? - le peleaba a un rubio a su lado.

-Hasta donde sé, no es tu chica – cansado le respondía, siempre era lo mismo todos los días, se lo había ganado de enemigo, solo por la cercanía con la castaña. – y además, solo la ayudaba a que llegáramos más rápido.

-Claro y por eso venias con ella de las manos – musitaba fuerte.

-Ya entendimos Davis – suspiraba pesadamente la chica. – Más bien déjate de cuentos y de inventar historia raras, primero no soy tu chica y segundo –volvía a suspirar – no soy nada de Tk, - terminaba mirando hacia el piso. Aunque no le molestaría para nada tener a ese rubio a su lado.

- cierto, - le continuaba tk. – para ser algo deberíamos estar saliendo o algo por ese estilo - le miraba con burla al muchacho.

-pero déjame decirte que Kari, no saldrá con nadie que no sea yo – se jactaba el moreno.

-¿Así? – con una ceja levantada el rubio miraba a la muchacha, quien sentía su mirada encima y agacha la cabeza sonrojada. -¿Kari Quieres salir conmigo? – dijo sin meditar, solo fluían las palabras.

-¡claro que no lo hará! –gritaba furioso el muchacho moreno.

Un fuerte ruido de un portazo se hizo presente

-¡ustedes están castigados, dejen de hablar tan fuerte! – una voz con firmeza les regaño - ¿o quieren ir a la dirección?

-¡No señor! – los tres presentes respondieron en coro y firmes, cual soldados. Sin responder el profesor cierra la puerta y los deja totalmente en silencio.

-Si, tk – respondo tomando por sorpresa a los presentes.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-¡¿Dijiste que si?! .-exclamaba contenta Mimi

-¿Cómo que si? - Tai no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Si hermano tengo una cita con Tk - sus ojos se llenaron de Ilusión.

-¿Ahh? - Sin creerlo seguía procesando la información su hermano. – supongo que estas suficiente crecidita para tomar tus decisiones – dijo sorprendiendo a las muchachas. – Pero, si te hace algo o lo intenta, lo mato. – termino produciendo leves carcajadas en su hermana.

-Sí, hermano - le decía contenta.

-¡Woo!, Sora con el Mayor y tú con el menor, ahora solo necesito yo una cita – terminaba tomando por sorpresa a Tai.

-¿Y Michael? – pregunto inocentemente, haciendo que las muchachas contrajeran el rostro. – ¿he dicho algo malo?

-No, nada Tai, es solo que…. – empezó a explicar Sora.

-Solo, ya no voy mas con Michael, terminamos y ya no hay nada más que hablar. – dijo con simpleza tratando de sonreír, cuando por dentro moría de ganas por llorar.

-mm veo – pareció meditarlo – si quieres sal conmigo, así te distraes, y como dices eres la única sin cita, al igual que yo - sonreía mostrando sus hermosas perlas blancas.

Sora por su parte, se paralizo. Era Tai, obvio lo hacía por tratar de hacer sentir mejor a Mimi, acompañarla y cuidarla, él siempre se preocupaba por ellas tres; un fuerte golpe en el pecho… y ¿Qué si no era así? ¿Si Tai estaba sintiendo algo por Mimi?, realmente pensar en eso le dolía.

-Podría ser divertido. ¿Qué tal una cita triple? – dijo con simpleza mientras la otra chica asentía y ella intentaba formar una sonrisa….

…_**.una cita triple…..**_

….Continuara…

* * *

Sora: ¡¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir al estúpido de tai eso?! ¿Crees que le guste Mimi?

Jaru: Tranquila Sora respira tranquila.

Sora: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, es tu culpa T^T – gimotea un poco.

Jaru: mira mejor lo positivo del capítulo, Kari saldrá con Tk – intenta sonreírle conciliadoramente.

Sora: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿Por qué a mí? TT^TT - empieza a llorar.

Jaru: vamos sora – le coloca una mano sobre las espalda en ademan de fuerza.

Sora: -gimotea tranquilizándose.

Jaru: mira que Tai dijo que eras la mejor.

Sora: ¡SOLO POR QUE ME HICE CON ÉL, EN EL EXAMÉN! –rompe en lagrimas y sale corriendo.

Jaru: ¡SORA! –Grita – hoy estaba sensible, n_nU, esta dinámica se puso rara ._.U.


	4. La idea de Mimi

**Continuando con esta corta historia ¡w! Espero que les vaya gustando, cómo dije fue una historia que nació de la nada y que quise compartirla!**

**Digimon no me pertenece, pero la historia es toda mía w!**

* * *

**A la lectura ;) ~ **

Como casi todas las ideas de Mimi, esa parecía un total error. O eso pensaba Sora, lejos de equivocarse de su presentimiento.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunta su acompañante a la peli-roja

-jeje, si Matt, solo pensaba. – le contestaba distraída mirando hacia adelante, a una pareja que no dejaba de reír: Tai y Mimi.

-¡Vamos ahí! – grito la castaña mas chica, señalando un gran establecimiento de helado dentro del centro comercial, en el que se hallaban.

-sí, vamos – le secunda la otra castaña.

Pronto se sentaron y a la espera de sus helados decidieron conversar.

-¿Desde cuándo sales con la menor de los yagami? - dice Matt, haciendo que el rostro de Hikari enrojeciera de lo directo de la pregunta.

-Desde hoy hermano, y no te preocupes – tomando la mano de kari frente a los presentes - no será la última vez – depositando un beso en el dorso de la mano de la muchacha, haciéndola tensar por completo.

-Aww, Qué ternura - con un poco de ironía le decía Tai tomando la mano de mimi - no será la última – dijo en burla y deposito un beso de igual manera en la mano de mimi.

Provocando una risa grupal, y el sonrojo de la joven pareja.

Pero cerca de reír, más bien a Sora esa escena le había molestado de sobremanera; sentía una ira incontenible.

Suspiro pesadamente debía seguir tranquila.

Rápido terminaron la cita y las chicas mayores se quedaron en sus hogares y luego los otros prosiguieron su camino.

Estaba segura que moriría si a Mimi se le ocurría de nuevo otra cita Triple, y juraba que si volvía a salir con Tai, la golpearía….

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando así?! Es Mimi. – dijo tomándose la cabeza y girándola sobre sus manos, se sentía frustrada, se volvería loca. ¿Tan enamorada estaba de Tai? - ¿Enamorada?... – reflexiono unos segundos las palabras - ¡NUNCA! – grito con frustración.

No estaba segura, pero muy dentro de sí lo sabía, estaba experimentando unos fuertes celos y era algo incontrolable.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—**_

-Según dijo Tai, takato y Ryo, además de un extraño tienen de estos pañuelos - dijo a sus amigas de manera especulativa. – Así, que…. – prosigo mirándolas - ¡uno de ellos es mi príncipe!

-¿Ahh? - la sorpresa invadió a sus amigas.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Mimi? - pregunta algo inquieta Sora a su amiga, - ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? - _después que no sea más citas con Tai, estaré tranquila –_pensó.

-pues Chicas ¡Lo buscaremos! – dijo eufórica la castaña.

-¿Busca… remos? – hikari es la que se cuestiona.

-Pues si, a mi príncipe – mirándolas con una gran sonrisa.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—**_

-¿y quieres bien a mi hermanita? – el chico suspiraba pesadamente. No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba en el día.

-Ya te dije tai, no te preocupes, yo la quiero… y la cuidaré bien. – respondió con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-je je – rio nervioso el otro - es que es mi hermanita, entenderás que si te pasas de listo con ella, ¿Te golpearé, verdad? - haciendo que el otro asintiera.

-entonces – suspirando – te doy permiso de que sigas saliendo con mi Kari. – colocando una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió ampliamente.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—**_

El timbre dio paso al fin de la clase, y con esto las chicas salieron rápidamente hacia el patio.

-Fijando objetivo – decía con gracia la castaña oji-miel, con sus manos alrededor de sus ojos imitando unos binoculares con ellos. – vamos chicas tenemos el sector despejado - se acercaba "sigilosamente".

-¿Qué se cree que somos los ángeles? - pregunta divertida la menor a la otra muchacha, quien solo alza los hombros en ademan de negación.

-Sigámosla mejor, antes de que se meta en problemas. – acto seguido llegan a su lado y observan como su amiga se encuentra detallando a los dichosos muchachos.

-Takato, no es. – dice decepcionada Mimi – y eso que me parecía de lo más tierno, es tan…

-Llorón –llega una voz la asusta y voltea lentamente para encontrarse con unos ojos como esmeraldas mirándola con gracia. – tan rápido te olvidaste de mi. - la oji-miel no parpadeaba, solo se quedaba estática.

-¡lárgate, imbécil! –Sora fue quien le dijo al recién llegado.

-Sí, Michael, Lárgate – imitando su acción, dice la Yagami.

-Claro, me voy - sin dar importancia a lo dicho por las chicas se acerca a su Ex-novia – No pensé – tomándola de la barbilla y haciendo que la chica se tense –que te gustaran las nenitas como esas – con desprecio suelta su barbilla y da media vuelta dejando a la muchacha desarmada.

Un pronunciado puchero aparecía, y rebeldes lágrimas atentaban con salir, lagrimas que por orgullo no dejaría salir.

-Sigamos. – Con menos entusiasmo que antes les decía a sus amigas – como les dije, no es takato, porque ahí tiene el pañuelo. – trato de conversarles como antes. - pero de seguro que es Ryo, acerquémonos. – volteando a sonreírles de nuevo.

Las chicas aunque preocupadas siguieron a su castaña amiga.

Procurando estar a una distancia considerable de los chicos que entrenaban, observaban atentas a cualquier movimiento de los chicos. La tarde siguió y lo que consiguieron fue…

-¡Nada! –frustrada de oji-miel, les decía a sus amigas.

-No, puedo creer que se quedaran a ver todo el entrenamiento, solo para saber si alguno de ellos dos era. - dijo el castaño caminando al lado de sus amigas. – Si fue alguno de esos dos, te juro que con lo que secaste tu rostro fue sudor – dijo produciendo asco en la cara de la Tachikawa.

-agh! Qué asco Tai –exclamo a un con su rostro contraído. – pero ya sé que Takato no es. ¿Cómo puedo comprobar si es Ryo? –pregunto cambiando el semblante.

-Simple Mimi, - empezaba a responder la más chica de todos. –invítalo a salir, eres Mimi Tachikawa, nadie negaría a salir contigo. – dijo con simpleza.

-¡es cierto! – musito contenta. Parecía que la respuesta había aparecido.

-Te equivocas, - la hizo caer en cuenta Tai –Ryo está saliendo con Rika, y no creo que le guste ver a su novio con otra.

-Pero, solo quiero saber quién es. – lloriqueaba dramáticamente. – ¡lo tengo! - de nuevo eufórica. –Tú me ayudarás – dijo con simpleza.

-¿Yo? – el aludido pregunto confundido.

-Si Tai tu mismo, - dijo con una gran sonrisa. - ¡sal conmigo! – dijo tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes, y provocando la furia silenciosa de la peli-roja, quien inmediatamente se retiro del lugar.

-¿Qué le pasó a Sora? - pregunto kari ante la escena.

-De seguro debe ayudar en la tienda – respondió simplemente

-ahh, de seguro; - dijo con simpleza kari – bueno los dejo porque, quede con Tk. – dijo y se marcho despidiéndose de los presentes.

- pero volviendo a lo otro ¿Cómo es eso de que salga contigo? - mirando a la castaña que quedaba presente.

-simple Tai, si sales conmigo podemos invitarlos a salir a ellos dos y así me daré cuenta si él es mi príncipe. – termino explicando tranquilamente su plan como si fuese la mejor idea del mundo.

-¿Crees que funcione? – pregunto

-Ya veras, déjalo en mis manos – le contesto tomando de gancho al chico, dirigiéndolo hacia un lugar….

…**.. La idea de Mimi…..**

….Continuara…..

* * *

Tai: Gracias Jaru, tú no me pintas como un loco sobreprotector, celoso, me diste el toque que siempre quise

Jaru: Taichi es que yo sé que tú no eres así, todas usan el argumento del "hermano mayor" para volverte así, pero yo sé que eres como un bombon de chocolate */* - lo mira con ilusión

Sora *sonido de carraspeo*, pues volviendo al final, no entiendo el porqué Tai está aquí

Jaru: sé que t e encantó que lo invitara -3-

Tai: Sora, acaso te molesta algo –dice al notar su color rojo en el rostro

Jaru: No me lo agradezcas, soy genial –w–


	5. Encontrando al príncipe

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

Simplemente era una idea errónea, se sentía pésima, y si, se había retirado del lugar, era porque realmente apreciaba a su amiga, pero es que en ese momento podría haberle destrozado la cara, y lo último que quería era quedar como una loca enfrente de sus amigos

-¡por Dios ¿Qué me pasa?! – preguntaba fuertemente al aire, sabiendo que sabia claramente la respuesta…. _Celos… _pero no tenía ningún tipo de fundamento, esos celos estúpidos, eran Tai y Mimi, jamás entre ellos podría pasar algo, y si ¿Si, pasaba algo?... igual ¿qué le molestaba? Ella salía con Matt y ellos eran libres… aunque daba vueltas al asunto, eso era precisamente lo que le afectaba el verse amarrada a sentimientos que ya estaba más que claro, no existían hacia el rubio.

En esos momento trabajar o incluso hacer tareas de algebra, era muchísimo más divertido que ver como sus mejores amigos jugaban a ser novios y ella se moría de la ira…. Pensamientos como esos pasaban por su cabeza y la atormentaban.. ¿Tan difícil era aceptarlo?...

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-Hola Tk – musito fuerte la castaña al llegar a la cancha de basquetbol del colegio - ¿ya terminaron o llegue temprano? – pregunto un poco apenada al ver a los demás miembros del equipo en el lugar.

-No te preocupes, ya vamos saliendo, Gracias por esperarme – el rubio le guiño - espérame ya salgo voy a ducharme – le pidió a la castaña quien asintió en forma de respuesta; pronto tomo asiento en una de las graderías y observo como todos los chicos se dirigían hacia las duchas.

No paso mucho tiempo, antes de que alguien se presentara e interrumpiera su espera.

-¿Kari, por qué esperas a Takaishi? – pregunto el recién llegado a la chica con aire de inconformidad.

-Davis, porque estoy saliendo con él – le dijo con simpleza sin mirarlo.

-Dímelo a la cara – le respondió con un poco de rabia presente

Suspiro pesadamente – no armes escándalo, salgamos un momento y charlamos - le pide la chica y salen del lugar.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-Esto es bastante Raro – dijo uno de los castaños ahí presentes.

-Si, Ryo; solo pensé que te gustaría ir a ver una película con nosotros y míranos aquí – le contesto el yagami con nerviosismo mientras sentía un fuerte apretón producido por su amiga Tachikawa.

-si está bien, eso todos lo entendemos – ahora una peli-roja, de ojos violeta hablaba – pero ¿Por qué un Drama? - preguntaba.

-simple Rika-chan, es momento para que las mujeres disfrutemos – mimi le guiño el ojo a su castaño acompañante.

Empezó pronto la película y como lo había planeado la muchacha de caireles castaños, era bastante y por mucho la película más triste que habían visto.

-Lo siento mucho – se disculpaba la oji-miel en el restaurante de comida rápida – es que simplemente, no lo soporte – se hecho de nuevo a llorar en el hombro de Tai

-Tranquila, - ahora Ryo le hablaba, - toma sécate esas lagrimas – le alcanza el pañuelo con las iníciales de Tai bordadas - es tuyo Tai, pero lo quería conservar – con una carcajada de le dice.

-_otra razón para llorar... Él no es – _pensó la castaña.

…..

-Adiós - se despedían de la pareja, mientras estos se dirigían a la casa de la muchacha.

-tranquila – le dijo al ver su cara afligida –ya lo encontrarás.

-Gracias Tai, - le contesto – nos vemos mañana, tengo que ir a ver un pendiente por ese lado – le dijo y sin esperar respuesta se alejo del lugar; pronto llego al lugar donde había visto a su príncipe; y diviso una persona que se le hizo muy familiar.

-¿Hola? - pregunto al llegar

-Hola ¿Eres Tachikawa? - y como si lo hubiese grabado en su memoria, le reconoció al instante, esa misma pregunta hecha en ese mismo tono, ya la había escuchado -¿Mimi?, hola - decía el chico agitando sus manos sobre su rostro -¿Estás bien? - se notaba su preocupación.

-si - tratando de reaccionar – Gracias Matt – le contesto con simpleza. El chico la invito a sentarse.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto de la nada

-¿Ahh? – se cuestiono la castaña.

-es que ya no estás llorando como el otro día – le sonrió tranquilamente. Se quedo tiesa por unos instantes y es que eso comprobaba todo, el era su príncipe… el chico del que su amiga estaba enamorada era su príncipe.

-Si gracias – con vergüenza respondió y bajaba la mirada… ¿Qué era lo que sentía… vergüenza? Y ¿Por qué sentía sus mejillas arder?

-¿Estás bien? - preocupado acerco su mano a la frente de la muchacha. – tienes un poco de fiebre deberías descansar – le recomendó.

-Gracias, estoy bien, yo solo… - no pudo continuar sus palabras se vieron detenidas

-Ahora me quieres cambiar por este rubio... –de nuevo era esa voz. Ella lo miro y se aterro al instante. - ¿él no sale con tu amiga la peli-roja? Que mala amiga para andar ahora robándole el chico a ella, tú que te dices llamar su mejor amiga. – decía el muchacho.

-Cállate Michael – le respondía la muchacha y de nuevo sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, se maldecía mil veces por ser tan estúpidamente sentimental y que para todo reaccionara de esa manera, soltando a llorar. Además ¿Quién era él? Nadie, solo la persona que la había engañado, y ahora después de que obtenía lo que quería de ella, sacaba las garras y le mostraba el tipo de hombre que era. – tú eres un i...

-imbécil –ahora el otro rubio tomaba la palabra – no te atrevas jamás ha hablarle así a una mujer, - le decía mirándolo fuertemente – ni con el pétalo de una rosa se toca a una mujer, y mucho menos con palabras hirientes – terminaba empuñando sus manos.

-¿quieres pelea? – preguntaba el otro, provocándole.

-¡no! – ahora era la castaña que tomaba las manos de su rubio acompañante.

-hacer bien, Ishida, no te metas aquí – dijo en tono de superioridad.

-no, tú no te metas con ella – le advirtió y acto seguido tomo a la castaña de las manos y se la llevo del lugar.

-Gracias – le dijo la muchacha en la puerta de su gran casa. – por defenderme y acompañarme.

-Si ese imbécil te dice algo, dímelo; yo te puedo ayudar – le decía mientras se posaba una sonrisa en su rostro. – Cuídate princesa y Adiós – depositando un beso en la mejilla.. Dejando a la oji-miel soñando con que tal vez su cuento se pudiera hacer realidad….

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Ya era la octava vuelta que daba en su habitación, no podía alejar la rabia que sentía, y por más que había intentado relajarse, su enojo volvía cada vez más fuerte.

-¡agh, ¿Por qué me enamoré de ti!? - exclamo para ella misma mientras unas rebeldes lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas…. Si que era difícil aceptarlo… porque era aceptar sufrir y llorar más de una lagrima….

…_**.. Encontrando al príncipe.….**_

* * *

Jaru: Sorita lo siento u.u

Sora: TT^TT Tú me lo dijiste debí aceptarlo, yo fui la estúpida y fijo ahora Tai se fijará en Mimi –suelta a llorar

Mimi: amiga no digas eso TT^TT -llora desconsolada – Mi príncipe es tu chico, ¡Me quiero morir! –se abrazan mientras lloran

Jaru: Creo que esto ya no será divertido con estas niñas llorando :'( ~


	6. Malos entendidos

**Digimon no me pertenece. Pero esta historia sí. ^^**

* * *

¡Ese día no podía ser peor!, pensaba la peliroja, tanto había tardado para conciliar el sueño, que hasta había llegado tarde a estudiar, y se encontraba pagando un absurdo castigo, como si estar afuera de la clase, parada le hiciese aprender algo…

Resoplaba desanimada, aunque agradecía no haber visto a ninguno de sus amigos era lo último que quería.

Al acabar las clases, luego de que le permitieran entrar; el receso empezó, pero esta vez fue diferente, solo estaban en el lugar de siempre dos castaños, preocupados por sus dos amigas faltantes.

-¿Y sora? – pregunto el chico a la otra.

-Ni idea Tai, ¿Ella no estudia contigo? – Obvio – en tal caso deberías saber tú – le reprocho.

-pero es que cuando la dejaron entrar después del castigo por llegar tarde

-¿Sora llego tarde? – pregunto

-sí, pero después de eso, ella salió corriendo y ni me espero, es mas ni espero a Ishida – respondió desganado, ese rubio solo se la pasaba molestándolo cada vez que podía.

-Matt – dijo un poco sonrojada la castaña

-¿Qué pasa con él? - pregunto curioso

-es que veras…

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿por qué a mí? ¿Cuál es mi castigo?! ¿Dime Dios?, soy buena, siempre hago caso, hasta con el estúpido de mi hermano, soy una hija, amiga y hermana ejemplar… es que ¿no merezco ser feliz? - exteriorizaba el pensar la menor.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? – una voz la sorprendió.

-¡Sora! – se espanto ante la mirada incrédula de la muchacha -¿Escuchaste todo? – haciendo que la otra asintiera. -¡Ay, Sora! – Se lamento, - supieras lo que me pasó ayer en el entrenamiento de Tk – dijo.

-Tranquila pequeña cuéntame lo que pasó – exteriorizó su preocupación…

**Flash back.**

_-¿Kari, por qué esperas a Takaishi? – pregunto el recién llegado a la chica con aire de inconformidad._

_-Davis, porque estoy saliendo con él – le dijo con simpleza sin mirarlo. _

_-Dímelo a la cara – le respondió con un poco de rabia presente _

_Suspiro pesadamente – no armes escándalo, salgamos un momento y charlamos - le pide la chica y salen del lugar. _

_Llegaron pronto a fuera de la cancha –Kari, enserio sales con ese niño bonito, ¿Qué tengo de malo? __– con semblante triste le miraban unos ojos castaños de manera tan profunda que hicieron sentirse algo culpable a la castaña del constante rechazo de su parte hacía el chico ahí presente _

_-Daisuke, la verdad no tengo nada en tu contra, siempre has sido un gran amigo, pero – intentó encontrar las palabras correctas _

_-Entiendo – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿tú me quieres, verdad? - le preguntó sin mirarla, y mirando hacía un lugar por encima de ella, con una mirada que no podía decifrar, aunque claro para la castaña la pregunta era sanamente o así la interpretó _

_-Claro siempre te querré, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo – sin mentiras en sus palabras y como acto correspondiente sintió como los brazos de su compañero la tomaban y alzaban su barbilla acercando sus labios a los de este._

_-¿en serio? – no duró ni siquiera un segundo, antes de que ese beso fuera interrumpido por Hikari, pero la voz fue lo que más le preocupó _

_-T.k. esto … - ¿qué le podría decir? .. "esto no es lo que parece" aún si el rubio le creyera, está demás que las palabras que acababa de decirle podrían ser mal interpretadas, su cuestionamiento interno duró tanto, que cuándo cayó en cuenta el rubio había desaparecido dejándola sola…_

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Sora fue terrible, no sé qué debería hacer – dijo con tristeza mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – yo no quiero de esa forma a Davis, él siempre será mi amigo, pero Takeru es – cayó por un segundo, pensando en sus sentimientos hacía el rubio – Diferente, es una persona a la que a pesar de que desconozco siento como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, y es que en tan poco tiempo, se ha vuelto un amigo importante e hizo que mis sentimientos y mi manera de verlo cambiaran de inmediato – Sora sorprendía de ver a su pequeña amiga hablando de esa manera.

-pero no te da miedo – preguntó dudosa y creando una cuestión en el rostro de la joven yagami – me refiero a que a pesar de eso, no te da miedo lo que es una relación lo que implica una relación con alguien que consideras un amigo tan preciado –

-por su puesto da miedo, además yo no lo conozco lo suficiente, para empezar una relación – decía con firmeza, y secaba las lágrimas que ya habían dejado de brotar – además de eso, podría perder a un buen amigo, él es una gran persona pero podría ser muy diferente de novio – _ ahí está el problema, _ pensó Sora – Y a pesar de todas las sorpresas que me pueda dar, estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme, aún cuando sea lo que yo no imaginé – sonreía – Gracias Sora, iré a buscar a T.k. esto no se puede quedar así – termino de decir, la chica de ojos Ámbar, solo pudo mirar con admiración a esa joven que iba en busca de ese arriesgado cometido, y ella ni siquiera era capaz de aceptar lo que sentía por su amigo, claro que ella tenía mucho más que perder que Kari… eso era lo que temía, pero ya era casi imposible callar esos sentimientos que desbordaban –sonrió para si misma

-Iré a buscar a Matt - dijo parándose del lugar, buscando al susodicho

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Ahora sí que se hallaba en un dilema moral, ¿qué haría?, caminaba por el lugar, un poco distante, incluso se había saltado una hora de clase, eso era tan impropio de ella, Sus padres siempre le había enseñado etiqueta y entre ellos el ser puntual y cumplida, pero ese día le valía madres todo eso, ni siquiera había encrespado sus pestañas y eso si que era algo inusual, después de la conversación con Tai y de haberle contado su ´descubrimiento´ sintió que la angustia la carcomía, pero ella sólo era una tonta y enamoradiza, sí, había estado durante los últimos 3 años con un chico que se notaba que no la valoraba, ¡Dios, si hasta pensó que cumplía con la amplia lista del dichoso ´chico perfecto´! Pero sólo fue - Mentira – farfulló por lo bajo. Siguió caminando hasta que se topó con su amiga más pequeña quién parecía discutir con su chico, a pesar de su estado de ánimo, era tan propio de ella acercarse y sólo escuchar una pequeña parte…¿A quién engañaba? Moría por chismear, olvidando su problema pasó a uno ajeno.

-T.k., ya te lo he explicado – aseguraba la castaña de manera seria – sé que no me conoces lo suficiente, pero tampoco quiero que estés juzgando las cosas mal –

-Lo que escuché fue claro – se defendía el aludido…

-Por eso vine y te lo expliqué, no es para que armes tal alboroto y ni siquiera me quieras dirigir la palabra, él sólo es mi amigo y nada más - ahora sus palabras parecían querer quebrarse, _una cosa de celos, _ pensó curiosa Mimi, pero llevaban tan poco y ya pasando por esa situación…

-Mimi, es terriblemente desagradable espiar conversaciones ajenas – Una voz desde atrás la sorprendió e hizo que brincara sobre sí.

-Matt – miró hacía donde unos segundos estaba la pelea de los menores y como Hikari decía a la espalda de Takeru un "No dejaré que te vayas, te demostraré que te quiero conmigo", ¿quién pensaría que la menor de las chicas pudiera ser la más determinada? - Perdón, sólo me preocupé – dijo evitando mirarlo a los ojos, juraría que desde que descubrió lo del pañuelo, sus ojos serían un mar profundo y que se ahogaría en este.

-Parece que hoy me iré solo – dijo el rubio notando como su hermano pequeño sólo dejaba una estela de polvo a su partida – de seguro tendrá bastante mal humor, aunque no lo parezca es bastante mal humorado, pero suele explotar sólo cuando de verdad es necesario, así que tal vez haya pasado algo serio, no creo que sea simple cuestión de celos – le ofrecía una gran sonrisa obteniendo un sonrojo monumental en la castaña de ojos miel, esa manía que tenía la tachikawa de hacerse cuentos de princesas en su cabeza, juraba que tenía su caballo estacionado por ahí cerca e irían a un mágico país donde los unicornios volaban libres por el cielo y llegaban a las nubes, donde podría dormir cómoda en el pecho de su príncipe… - Mimi – dijo tratando de espabilarla, se había perdido en sus pensamientos con la cara completamente colorada, no podía dudar una cosa que era una cara sumamente bella y tierna la que le regalaba, ya en varias ocasiones Sora le contaba lo fantasiosa que era la castaña, pero comprobarlo era algo digno de sentir ternura – seguro estás bien, estás así como ayer - Pasó su mano sobre la frente de la chica, y sintió algo de calor – Déjame te acompaño a tu casa, no quisiera que te pasara algo en el camino – dijo consiguiendo un movimiento afirmativo de su acompañantes parecía que estaba tan ahogada en sus pensamientos que ni cuidado había colocado a sus palabras - eres la mejor amiga de Sora y de seguro se entristecería si estuvieras mal o te pasara algo - _Claro _ pensó Mimi, como podía esperar que el chico que estaba con Sora, se fijara en ella.

-Gracias – dijo emprendiendo marcha hacia su hogar.

Una espectadora silenciosa miraba la escena lo suficientemente lejos para darse cuenta de que su "amiga" intentaba alejar a todos los hombres de ella, sí la peli-roja miraba atónita como Matt caballerosamente tocaba su frente y como partían juntos, le importaba muy poco el hecho de que fuese con Matt que se fuera, lo que le enervaba sin razón, era que tal vez estuviera jugando con Tai, eso si jamás se lo perdonaría.

…

…_**.Malentendidos…**_

….Continuará …

* * *

Jaru: y qué les pareció chicas_

Mimi: …..

Sora: …

Kari: pues yo estoy confiada de que tendré conmigo a Takeru! Él me creerá ya lo veras Jaru –

Jaru: esperemos que no les pase nada a ustedes, estoy feliz con lo que planeo para ustedes…

Kari: quieres decir, que también me harás pelear con las muchachas?

Jaru: no dije eso!

Kari: eres una terrible escritora! Con razón las chicas no te quieren hablar….

Jaru: perooooo … - un fuerte portazo se escucha y las chicas salen de la habitación – me dejaron sola …. D'=


	7. Qué es lo real

**~ continuando con la historia ~ **

**Digimon no me pertenece, pero la historia sí**

* * *

Casi era como si hubiera declarado la guerra, meterse con ella, e incluso robarle el único amor que ha tenido en la vida, Porque sí ¡ahora lo aceptaba!, siempre amo a Tai, pero era su amigo y ante todo eso era lo que importaba, ahora venía la niña está, porque era una niña ridícula, venía y le prometía quién sabe qué cosas a su amigo, y se iba largando con el rubio, que supuestamente salía con ella… aunque por un lado la aliviaba, tal vez así Matt olvidaría lo del fin de semana, salir, ya sólo restaba un día, sería el día siguiente, aunque parecía que él había olvidado ese detalle, la semana había pasado tan rara, y no tenía ganas de estar de nuevo a solas con él… eso la mortificaba.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-hermanita me dirás ¿qué pasó? – era la novena vez que repetía esa pregunta y de seguro que si seguía así, su pequeña hermana se enfadaría, pero era algo frustrante ver, como las lágrimas de su hermana amenazaban salir cuándo se perdía en sus pensamientos

-Taichi, déjame, estoy pensando qué haré… - dijo de la manera más imparcial que pudo

-¿Es por el rubio? – un pequeño gesto por parte de la chica lo confirmó – si te hizo algo, ¡Lo mato! – exageró su tono

-No hizo nada, más bien fui yo la que cometió un error, y no quiero que él piense que no lo quiero - dijo con determinación a su hermano haciendo que este riera ante el gesto

-pues Hermanita si eso es lo que quieres, hazle saber que lo quieres, no seas como yo, que dejé ir a la chica que más quería… - sinceró con nostalgia

-¿chica? – se cuestionó en voz alta

-jajaja, no te preocupes sólo pensé en voz alta – No, ahora no iba a dejarle la duda, ya que habían tocado el tema "tabú" de Tai, le contaría hasta el mínimo detalle.

-¿Yo la conozco?- Preguntó tratando de indagar un poco

-Olvídalo hermana – y ahora el ´disgustado´ era otro

-No seas así, si quieres te cuento lo mío y tú te sinceras conmigo, verás que es algo que te gustará… - una seria duda se posó en el rostro del moreno, ¿sería bueno hablar con su hermanita pequeña acerca de esas cosas?, sí bien había empezado a salir con muchachos, no podía pensar que sería su consejera – Somos hermanos, siempre estaremos para el otro – una sonrisa se poso en el rostro del muchacho

-tienes razón, tú siempre la tienes hermanita, no es muy difícil de adivinar – dijo con simpleza – La quiero muchísimo, desde hace tiempo la empecé a ver así, es hermosa – sonreía y lejos de parecerle desagradable, su hermana veía una faceta de su deportista hermano que nunca pensó ver, una cara llena de ensoñación, estaba soñando despierto e imaginaba a esa chica que le gustaba - ¿por qué me miras así? - preguntó asustado al mirar esa cara de alegria inexplicable de su hermanita menor

-Sólo admiro ese rostro que pones al pensar en esa chica - le contesta, consiguiendo que el muchacho se sonroje de sobre manera.

-no te cuento más, si me molestarás

-¡No lo hago!, Muy por el contrario me hace feliz conocer facetas de ti que desconozco –

Suspiro, enserio que su hermanita era una ternura siempre que se lo proponía, era una belleza y claro ¡Cómo la adoraba! - Hermanita, pues es muy simple, ella siempre ha estado conmigo y cuándo por fin decidí que era hora de sincerarme, apareció otro y pues… - Kari pareció sorprenderse por unos momentos hasta que cayó en cuenta de la gran revelación – Ahora sale con otro, así que perdí mi oportunidad…

-Pero a Sora no le gusta Matt – con simpleza explicó la pequeña y los ojos de su compañero se abrieron desmesuradamente ¿qué no lo quería? -

-No dije que fuera Sora –

-Sólo has tenido una amiga que siempre ha estado contigo, tenías razón, no era difícil de adivinar – le dijo rápidamente y el moreno sólo reía de manera algo avergonzado

-Tampoco es, como si fuera un secreto, pero pensé que no entenderías muchas cosas – sinceró a la pequeña –

-Ya no soy una niña pequeña, podemos hablar siempre que necesites -

-Ahora lo veo bien, pero tú aún no me has contado nada - comentario que sólo hizo colocar algo incomoda a la menor, un suspiro de su boca hizo que empezara a contar la historia que anteriormente había dicho a su amiga Sora –

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Lo que había ambicionado durante toda la semana… ya había llegado su tan esperada salida con Sora, esa chica cuyo corazón había hecho latir de esa manera, aunque era gracioso, sí bien no dudó ni por un segundo en invitarla a salir y ni siquiera reparó en mirar más chicas, ella lo había flechado… Por qué entonces últimamente andaba alrededor de su cabeza una castaña, que se encontraba en un año inferior.

-Ja! Matt hasta pareces a la espera de algo grande – el rubio más joven le comentaba a su hermano viendo como esté terminaba de organizar su cabello, lo cual sólo consistía en desordenar un poco este.

-Al menos estoy a la puerta de algo bueno … y ¿Tú hermanito? - preguntando suspicaz durante los últimos dos días su hermanito se la había pasado suspirando cuándo pretendía que nadie lo veía

-no sé que espero, le creo a hikari, pero … si esperando

-No seas tonto, y no dejes que te la quiten o ella pierda el interés, si la quieres, la quieres eso es simple –

Si que tenía razón su hermano mayor, Matt siempre fue un gran ejemplo a seguir para él, era un chico amable, cortes, amigable, a veces un poco solitario, pero eso siempre fue debido a la situación familiar tan complicada que llevaban ambos rubios. Sus padres cuando el menor era aún muy pequeño, se separaron.

-Matt, pero tu me comentaste de la chica Tachikawa,

-No la logro sacar de mi cabeza, - dijo sentándose a poca distancia del otro –si tu la hubieras visto tan vulnerable, con esos ojos caramelo llenos de lagrimas, daba la impresión que necesitaba un abrazo… - durante unos minutos dudó si seguir, pero continuó hablando al notar la cara de sorna de su pequeño hermano – No te burles, es que es curioso como una mujer que en el colegio pretende ser la Top model, la chica " Todos quieren conmigo", y…. –se perdió en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa de ternura en su rostro

-lo que dices es como alguien tan presumida puede ser tan tierna, ¿Verdad? - su respuesta fue un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza – Esa chica sería más para ti, sacaría ese lado extrovertido que tienes – Le sonrió con simpleza – Sora es muy linda, pero por encima se le nota que está enamorada del Hermano mayor de Hikari – dijo sólo para que el mayor le enviara una mirada de odio.

-¿No crees que ya me lo hubiera dicho? O en primer punto, me hubiera rechazado y ya… ¿ no lo crees? - preguntó aún dudando de las respuestas a esas preguntas, no es como si muriera por estar con Sora, pero ya era el "objetivo" que se había fichado… Pero ahora estaba Tachikawa, que lo desarmaba por completo, Algo era cierto.. No quería volverla a ver llorar, y si ese chico la hacía sentir mal, él mismo la defendería.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Al frente de esa puerta se encontraba una castaña con unos grandes bucles, enredando sus dedos en estos, debía aclararlo, debía preguntar porqué su amiga la estaba tratando con tal indiferencia, el primer día pensó "han de ser las hormonas", pero luego se replanteó algún enojo que para ella no era evidente, y ¿cuándo lo era? Siempre fue una despistada..

-Aquí voy – dijo tocando la puerta del apartamento de Sora

-¿quién es? - la voz de la mayor se escuchaba desde adentro

-Soy Mimi, por favor ábreme sora necesito hablar contigo

-Sí – dijo abriendo la puerta con tranquilidad – Necesitamos hablar ….

…..Continuará …..

…_**.. Qué es lo real. ..…**_

* * *

Jaru: chicas imaginan qué pasará?

Mimi: tengo miedo Q_Q

Kari: Yo no he logrado nada :C

Sora: yo saldré con Matt, y no le he dicho a Tai lo que siento por él .. T_T

Jaru: … Yo … Tranqui yo ando también emo, así que por eso las hice estar triste - Miradas de odio por parte del resto – O.O! Digo .. ya verán todo se solucionará! Ò_Ó


End file.
